


On the Nature of Unfortunate Huts Everywhere

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: jd_ficathon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 07, post-Fallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: “Isn’t a flood the reason you two got stuck on P3X-253?” Sam asked, and Daniel watched her look from him to Jack.Jack said slowly, “No, that was a dust storm.” His brows furrowed. “I think. It could have been a tornado.” Jack made a face and shrugged. “There was wind and dirt and another crappy hut.”Daniel resisted the urge to ask if there had ever been agoodhut.





	On the Nature of Unfortunate Huts Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilidh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/gifts).



> For eilidh17: I'm still sorry you have to go into the exchange knowing who's writing for you!
> 
> That said, I tried to incorporate all of your asks. I'm sort of awful at H/C, but I think I managed it. I hope you enjoy this!

“Why don’t planets come with warning labels?” Jack asked while pulling off one boot, then the other, before upending them on the ground in a loud smack of water. “Just a simple ‘fair warning, this planet wants to drown you.’ That’s all I ask.” 

“Sorry, sir,” Sam said, a smile at the corner of her mouth. “I don’t think the Ancients were interested in warning themselves about things they already knew.” She paused. “It’s also possible that the storm is seasonal, or a result of degradation in this particular ecosystem, and so they wouldn’t have known about it to warn for.”

Jack waved a hand. “Just remind me to put a note or something in my report.”

“Sure,” Sam said, smiling.

They’d arrived on the planet to a jungle-like ecosystem and faint, “interesting” readings somewhere ten clicks from the ‘gate. It had been sunny and clear right up until it wasn’t, and they’d walked through at least three hours of serious downpour before they could find anywhere dry to hide out. As it was, the cave was dark and musty, and Teal’c had only barely spotted it through the rain. There were eight-inch rivers of water running by the entrance to the cave while they sat there. 

“It’s probably going to be a while before it stops,” Sam said, pulling off her own boots, and then her socks. Teal’c had gotten a fire going in the middle of the cave, and while it threatened to smoke them out, it was nice in the chill when they were all soaked. “We might as well get comfortable.”

Daniel sat -- close enough to feel the fire, but not so close as to get a face full of smoke -- and followed Sam’s lead. He pulled off his boots and socks, setting them closer to the blaze in the hopes that they would dry out. There was no wall behind him, so he sat loosely cross-legged and clasped his arms around his knees to balance himself forward and upright. 

As Teal’c sat himself down between Daniel and Sam, he commented, “I believe that there is enough wood for several hours of a fire.”

Daniel twisted to look at the broken branches and twigs that littered the part of the cave they weren’t sitting in. They spoke of previous storms and winds blowing into the cave in the past, but there was no watermark on the cave walls, so Sam had decided there wasn’t much worry that they’d get washed out. Daniel had decided to believe her; he had no reason to think she didn’t know what she was talking about.

He didn’t have much reason to know that she _did_ , either, but if Jack and Teal’c had believed her, that was probably evidence enough.

“Hey,” Jack said, shrugging, “at least it’s better than that little hut-thing on, what was it, P3X-762? The one with the blue corn?”

“P3X-459, sir,” Sam said, pulling a protein bar out of her pack. 

“Right,” Jack said. “That one. This cave is one hell of a lot better than that place.”

“I believe that you are correct,” Teal’c said. “We do not yet appear to need to bail the water out of this shelter.”

“That was pretty miserable,” Sam agreed. “My socks molded.”

Jack scowled. “You’re lucky it was just your socks.”

Daniel grabbed the canteen off his pack and opened it slowly. He didn’t remember any hut, or any floods on previous missions at all. That could mean he hadn’t been there, but it probably meant he had. He just _didn’t remember_. He took a drink and recapped his canteen, zoning back into the conversation.

“Isn’t a flood the reason you two got stuck on P3X-253?” Sam asked, and Daniel watched her look from him to Jack. 

Before his silence could become awkward, Jack said slowly, “No, that was a dust storm.” His brows furrowed. “I think. It could have been a tornado.” Jack made a face and shrugged. “There was wind and dirt and another crappy hut.”

Daniel resisted the urge to ask if there had ever been a _good_ hut, mostly because that would probably prompt questions in his direction. Especially if there had been a good hut, or huts.

Sam shrugged. “I just remember getting your check-ins.” She smiled. “I had to edit a few for the official reports. They weren’t all very professional, sir.”

“I washed sand out of places there shouldn’t be sand for months, Carter. Months,” Jack said, fidgeting a little on the ground like phantom sand had taken up residence in somewhere unfortunate. He glanced in Daniel’s direction, then continued, “It would have been fine if the wall hadn’t collapsed.”

It was said in just the right tone of voice that Daniel knew Jack was trying to be antagonistic, but Daniel didn’t know the appropriate response. He could only assume there was some old argument attached to the situation, but he didn’t remember what it was. Daniel could have simply not responded, but he’d quickly learned that usually led to Sam trying to prompt him into it, and he wasn’t in the mood. 

Instead, he said, “Sorry, I don’t remember any of that,” and shrugged, like the lack of memory was an inconvenience, rather than a constantly burning pain somewhere inside his ribcage, where conventional romance told him his heart was.

Before Sam could say whatever comforting thing Daniel could see in her eyes, Jack said, “Good. You can’t argue when I say it was your fault,” and grinned.

Daniel took in the companionable antagonism that Jack offered before he shrugged again. “Not with any specifics,” he said, “but recent experience makes me think that I should, anyway.” He smiled. “Since it’s usually your fault, I mean.”

Jack laughed and Teal’c nodded, and somewhere out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Sam smile a little. Another memory avoided.

It was another four hours before the rain let up and they were able to wade their way back to the Stargate. A shower and fresh clothes later, Daniel walked into his office to find Jack already there, leafing through a journal Daniel had found two planets ago, written in Ancient and describing the optimal temperatures and conditions for baking bread.

“Learning anything?” Daniel asked, stepping further into the room, but not going so far as his work table or where Jack was seated.

Jack looked up and grinned. “Not at all,” he said, shutting the journal and dropping it onto the table. He stayed where he was sitting and crossed his arms loosely. Daniel took a few more steps into the room and stopped at the edge of the table, leaning his hip against it and waiting.

A few moments later, Daniel asked, “Can I help you with something?”

Either it was the wrong question, or Jack had run out of the ability to sit still. He stood and walked toward Daniel, dropping his hands into his pockets. “Nah,” Jack said. Before Daniel could continue, Jack said, “Either you’ll remember or you won’t, Daniel.”

Daniel felt himself scowl. “Yeah, those are the two options,” he said.

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying,” Jack said, “you can’t control it, so try not to let it mess with you.” He paused. “Besides, you remember more every day. It’s probably just a matter of being patient.” Jack gestured to the books around the room, filling every shelf and a large number of piles. “You’ve always been pretty good at that.”

“What if I don’t remember?” Daniel asked, crossing his arms. “What if I don’t want to sit around waiting for something that may or may not happen?”

Jack shrugged. “Then you let it get to you, like any other human,” he said. “I’m just saying, try not to let it.”

“What was I supposed to argue with you about?” Daniel asked, letting out the question he’d been holding all afternoon.

Jack raised his eyebrows. “That it was my fault,” he said, stepping closer.

Daniel almost growled as he said, “I know that.”

“You’ll remember or you won’t,” Jack repeated, putting a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, next to his neck. “I don’t know if I could explain it the right way.”

“You could try,” Daniel said.

“I could,” Jack agreed, his thumb running a soft line on Daniel’s neck. “But I’m not going to.” He dropped his hand and tucked it back into his pocket, stepping back at the same time. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Daniel watched Jack duck out of the room, then down the hall, and only resisted following to demand an answer by a hair. Something told him that Jack didn’t want him to know, if he couldn’t remember on his own, and it was a strange feeling. At the same time, his gut told him that he was going to remember, if only because Jack needed him to. 

That feeling wasn’t quite so strange.

\--

_”Well, it looks like we’re stuck,” Daniel said, brushing the sand-dust-dirt off the front of his jacket, having not done so while Jack was checking in with the SGC. “Probably for a while.”_

_”Yep,” Jack agreed, clapping his hands together._

_”Well, do you want to--” Daniel started, cutting off when Jack grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled their mouths together. A few seconds later, “Yeah, all right.”_

_Jack slipped his free hand beneath Daniel’s jacket, curving his fingers into Daniel’s undershirt and tugging. He walked Daniel backwards until they ran into one of the hut’s walls before pulling the fabric loose completely._

_Daniel moved to do the same when he felt the wood behind him crack, echoed immediately by the sound of a snap. A moment later, the entire wall buckled and a rush of sediment hit the lengths of his calves, pushing him forward, propelled even farther by the wind coming in a second later. They were flat on the floor, Daniel landing uncomfortably on Jack, before more sand rushed in and buried them from the opening in the wall to the waist._

_”Ow,” Jack managed._

_Daniel’s glasses were gone, and more sand was not-so-slowly seeping into the hut. “God dammit, Jack.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope emotional H/C was in the ballpark! I did also debate the coda for a bit, but I hope you liked it, since that scene was my first response to this prompt, before I tried to incorporate the S7/post-Fallen bit (which made the H/C about 10000x easier, I have to say; I think we all just wanted to hug Daniel for the first half of S7).


End file.
